


Family History

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, F/F, Family, Finn's death, Future Fic, Gen, Kids, M/M, Sebastian & Kurt are brothers, Siblings, mention of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Jackson Lopez-Pierce has to complete a family tree for school, and has questions about his Uncle Finn.





	Family History

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a wider universe where Kurt and Sebastian are brothers that I originally posted, but then decided I was going to re-write. I just couldn't get this out of my head, and wanted to share it.
> 
>  
> 
> ***WARNING***
> 
> I have tagged this as Character Death, as this refers to Finn passing away. Please proceed with caution
> 
> ***

Hunter yawned widely as he pulled into the driveway.

It was finally Friday of what felt like the longest week he had experienced for a long time. 

A spring crimewave appeared to have struck the usually quiet suburb they lived in, and Hunter had been pulling double shifts at the police station to make up for the increase. As a result, he hadn’t been getting home until the early hours of the morning when everyone else was already asleep. He had been up and gone by the time anyone had even stirred the following morning.

In short, he hadn’t seen his family conscious for almost a week.

But, that was all going to change over the weekend. Crime wave or not, Friday meant that he didn’t have to work over the weekend (it had been part of his contract stipulations when he had last been promoted), and they were all going to do something together.

Even if that ‘something’ was lying on the couch and falling asleep in front of a movie. Because, honestly, that looked pretty appealing right then.

Pushing the door open, Hunter’s first thought was that the house was too quiet. 

There was no sound of music coming from upstairs, or video games coming from the sitting room. No footsteps moving noisy from room to room, and slamming doors louder than intended.

Everything was still and eerie. He didn’t like it.

Curiously, Hunter placed his briefcase at the bottom of the stairs, before heading down the corridor. There was only one door open, and it was the one which led into the kitchen, so Hunter figured that was as good a place to start his quest as any.

He was rewarded for his logic almost immediately and he paused in the doorway when he saw that he had been right. 

Sitting at the island in the centre of the room, with his back to the door, was the usual source of the noise Hunter had been expecting. 

As he observed the other occupant of the room, Hunter felt a smile spreading across his face. It was rare that he got to observe the other without him knowing, he was going to take advantage of it while he still could.

It had been four years since he had moved in with them, and Hunter could count on one hand the number of times he had witnessed the teenager so still and silent.

Even as a kid, Jackson had been a ball of energy that could rarely stay in one place for more than a minute.

“You’re quiet,” Hunter commented when he decided the silence had gone on for long enough. 

Jax started in surprise at the sound of his voice and turned to face Hunter, watching as the older man moved across the kitchen.

After a beat, he said, “I’m thinking.” He tore his green eyes away from Hunter and glanced back down at the island, and the paperwork in front of him.

Hunter frowned a little and slid onto one of the stools beside him. “What about?” he questioned. “I might be able to help,” he pointed out when Jax hesitated.

There was another moment of hesitation, before Jax sighed and admitted defeat. He pulled his tablet closer. “We have to create a family tree for history,” he explained, handing the specifications to Hunter. “It has to go back to our grandparents. It can’t be electronic and it has to be one sheet only.”

That was the moment when Jax’s problems sunk into Hunter’s mind. Fitting their larger-than-average sized family onto one single page - by hand - was certainly going to be tricky.

“Yeah, that’s not going to be easy,” he agreed, his eyes scanning the words on the screen he was holding.

He looked up just in time to see the teenager beside him roll his eyes, even as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as well. “You think?” Jax muttered jokingly. “I have no idea how I’m going to do this.” There was a small whine to his voice that made Hunter chuckle in amusement.

“You could just do it for your mom and dad?” Hunter suggested, handing the tablet back to Jax.

If Jax had to create a family tree and had limited space, Hunter couldn’t see any problems with just sticking to his biological parents. Personally, he didn’t have a problem with it and he was pretty sure that Santana would feel the same way as well.

Jax, on the other hand, apparently didn’t. The sixteen year old shook his head immediately in response to Hunter’s words. “No,” he stated firmly. “I have four parents, not two,” he added, turning green eyes that were so much like his dad’s on Hunter.

Hunter felt a lump appear in his throat at the words and he reached out, squeezing Jax’s shoulder firmly in an attempt to convey how he felt.

“I just have no idea how I’m going to get you all to fit on one page,” Jax added, slumping his shoulders with a sigh.

His words pulled Hunter out of the pride induced daze he had been in, and forced him to focus on the issue at hand once more. He bit his lip in thought as he tried to conjure a brilliant plan out of nowhere.

It came to him with a jolt that was so strong even Jax jumped in surprise.

“I think I have an idea,” Hunter stated when Jax looked at him questioningly.

He pulled the homework specifications to him once more, re-reading what was written.  A grin spread across his face as he realised that his plan might actually work.

Without a word to Jax, who still looked confused, Hunter jumped to his feet and walked out of the room, heading straight for their office. 

It took a few minutes to locate what he was looking for, but he when he did, Hunter quickly returned to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Jax asked, watching Hunter move over to the table that was against the wall.

Hunter grinned at him over his shoulder. “Your assignment says that the family tree has to be one page, right?” Jax nodded. “Well, it doesn’t say anything about how big that piece of paper has to be.”

With a flourish, Hunter unrolled the craft paper he’d found across the table. “This should be big enough,” he declared, grinning even wider.

As he realised what Hunter was talking about, a grin spread across Jax’s face, mirroring Hunter’s and making him look more like Brittany for a brief second.

Jax got to his feet and grabbed a marker. “You’re a genius,” he breathed, moving across the kitchen.

Hunter laughed, and clapped him on the back. “Can you say that again when your dad gets home?” he asked, making the teenager chuckle.

“Where did you even get this from?” Jax questioned, nodding to the paper.

The police officer shrugged a shoulder. “I have no idea,” he admitted. “I think it was left over from some art project of your sister’s a while back. Who knows?”

Jax snickered as he uncapped the marker. With his hand over the paper, poised and ready to write, he paused and looking up at Hunter. “Where do I start?”

Without hesitation, Hunter took the marker from Jax’s hand and moved to the centre of the table. 

At the bottom of the page, in the centre, he carefully wrote ‘Jackson Burt Lopez-Pierce’. 

“You’re the one doing this, you should be the focus,” he stated, returning the marker to Jax and taking a step back.

A light blush coloured Jax’s cheeks and he grinned bashfully at Hunter (he had never liked being the centre of attention), before he began drawing his first line.

Working together - after a minor argument about the order Jax was going to list everyone - it didn’t take long for the family tree to take shape. 

They had developed a system early on; Hunter would read out the names and dates for Jax to then to fill in. Jax had insisted that was cheating, but Hunter had been quick to point out that, Jax had already done the hard work and research, Hunter was merely reading from _his_ notebook. 

The teenager had just finished filling in one set of paternal grandparents, when he paused and looked up at Hunter.

“Papa?”

Hunter, who had been reading Brittany’s family history curiously, looked up at the sound of his name and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“What was Uncle Finn like?” Jax asked softly, glancing down at the name and dates he had just written.

Silence followed the question and for once, Hunter didn’t actually know how to respond. 

Jax had heard bits and pieces about Finn Hudson from his parents and uncles over the years, but none of them had ever sat him down to talk about Finn. Jax had never asked, and Finn had simply become one of those things they just didn’t talk about. 

Eventually, Hunter replied, “I… I didn’t know him, to be honest. We only met a couple of times back in High School; he was in the New Directions with the others, while your dad and I were in the Warblers.”

“No one ever talks about him,” Jax said softly.

Hunter sighed and leant back in his chair, running a hand over the back of his head. 

“I think that’s because it’s too painful for everyone,” he theorised. “Even now. Your Uncle Kurt was… For a long while after Finn died, Kurt was _not_ in a good place. Out of everyone, I think he took Finn’s death the hardest. Except for maybe Rachel,” Hunter corrected himself with a small shake of his head. 

“Talking about Finn now - dragging those memories out from the back of his mind - I think it’s still too painful for Kurt; for everyone, really.”

A sad frown crossed Jax’s face. “I wish he would talk about him,” he said, not looking up at his Papa. “It’s been thirty years.”

Hunter reached out and squeezed Jax’s shoulder, trying to drag the teenager out of wherever his melancholy thoughts had taken him. “I know,” he agreed. “But you know what Kurt’s like; when he doesn’t want to talk about something, he can be even more stubborn than your dad, and that’s saying something.”

The Hummel siblings didn’t have many things in common; but one trait they most definitely shared was their inability to change their mind once they had decided on something.

Jax laughed at that, the sadness in the room successfully disappearing at Hunter’s statement, and he rolled his eyes. 

“You say that all the time, but you’re just as stubborn as he is,” the teenager pointed out.

Hunter’s eyes narrowed in a playful glare and he opened his mouth to argue otherwise - even though he knew that would be proving Jax’s point, but he had an honour to defend! 

Before he could speak, they heard the front door open. In surprise, Hunter glanced at his watch and swore under his breath when he realised what time it was. He had so engrossed in helping Jax that he’d completely forgotten he was supposed to have started dinner already.

He was going to be in _so_ much trouble.

“Oops,” Jax whispered with a laugh when he realised what Hunter was thinking. 

“Not a word,” Hunter hissed, swatting at the teenager, just as his husband walked into the kitchen.

Sebastian paused in the doorway, and raised an eyebrow at Hunter and Jax, who were both ‘playfully’ slapping at each other.

“Hey,” he greeted slowly, clearing trying to work out what Hunter was trying to prevent Jax from telling him.

Whatever Hunter was doing, clearly didn’t work. As soon as Jax was out of reached, he tattled, “Papa forgot to make dinner. Again.”

Hunter growled and dove at the teenager, who laughed and ran around the island. “You little shit,” he muttered jokingly (well, half-jokingly), following him. 

Jax laughed continued running around the island, until Hunter was stopped from coming after him by Sebastian getting in his way. “It’s not my fault you have a bad memory,” Jax laughed with a shake of his head. “Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re getting old.”

“Hey!” Sebastian exclaimed with a pout. “Less of the old!”

Hunter chuckled and pressed a kiss against his husband’s cheek. “It’s okay, I still love you.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and elbowed Hunter in the ribs. “Keep laughing, Hunt. You’re only eight weeks younger than me,” he pointed out.

The police officer snicker. “Key word being ‘younger’ in that sentence.”

Across the kitchen from them, Jax paused with a confused expression. “Wait, where’s Lils?” he asked.

“Left her in the cab,” Sebastian replied without missing a beat. When they both turned to glare at him, he scoffed and shook his head. “She’s in the lounge. Kid was almost falling asleep standing up.”

Jax frowned and wordlessly ducked out of the kitchen, looking for his sister.

Sebastian watched him go, before turning to Hunter. “She’s been acting all lethargic ever since I picked her up,” he informed the other man.

“Brit _did_ say a few days ago that she wasn’t feeling under the weather,” Hunter reminded Sebastian. “Maybe whatever she had, Lils caught?”

A pout appeared on Sebastian’s face. “I hope not,” he muttered. “I don’t wanna get sick too.”

Hunter laughed and kissed the pout away, just as Jax returned to the kitchen.

Only, he wasn’t alone. In his arms, he was holding his four year old sister. Liliana had her head resting against Jax’s shoulder, and her eyes were half closed. Maybe Sebastian was right, Hunter thought to himself, she certainly didn’t seem like herself.

“Hey, sweetie,” Hunter greeted, rubbing his hand up and down their daughter’s back. “Are you okay?”

Lils forced her eyes open a fraction and a sleepy smile spread over her face. “Papa,” she whispered, closing her eyes again. “So tired.” She yawned widely.

Jax frowned and shifted her weight so he could press a hand against her forehead. “She doesn’t feel like she has a fever,” he stated, his green eyes flickering between Sebastian and Hunter. “Should I put her to bed for a bit?”

Sebastian nodded. “Might be a good idea,” he agreed, smiling as Jax headed out of the room with the young girl.

When Jax was halfway out the door, Hunter called after him, “Do you want Chinese or Pizza?”

The teenager snickered, knowing that Hunter was only offering to buy takeaway because he didn’t want to cook. “I’m not bothered,” he answered easily, ducking out of the room.

“Pizza it is,” Hunter murmured to himself.

He turned to grab his phone from the counter, but before he could move, he felt Sebastian’s hands on his waist pull him closer.

Hunter laughed and abandoned his intention of ordering food for a moment. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, running his fingers through the short strands at the back of his husband’s head.

Sebastian grinned and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

When Hunter tried to deepen the kiss, Sebastian laughed against his mouth and pulled back a little. “Jax won’t be long,” he whispered.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “You started it,” he pointed out, moving closer and kissing his husband again.

As soon as their lips met, they heard footsteps behind them, followed by a groan and muttering of, “Gross,” from their teenaged son.

The taller of the couple laughed and took a step back from Hunter. “You need to order food,” he reminded the police officer, before turning his attention to Jax. “What were you working on that made Papa forget it was his turn to cook?” Sebastian asked.

“We have to create a family tree for history class,” Jax replied, waving his arm in the direction of the still covered kitchen table.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “And you’re doing it on paper? That’s a bit… old school, isn’t it?”

Jax chuckled. “We didn’t really have a choice; Mrs Conway is old fashioned like that.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“A female teacher in an all boy’s school.” Sebastian winced. “That’s not gonna be easy.”

Hunter laughed as he finished ordering their food. “We had a couple of female teachers at Dalton,” he reminded Sebastian. “Wasn’t our French teacher a woman?”

Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t know; I never went to French class,” he murmured. When he felt Hunter’s eyes on him, he looked up and offered him a sheepish smile. “I didn’t see the point. I was already fluent in French. There wasn’t really anything they could teach me that I hadn’t already learnt in Paris.”

His husband rolled his eyes, but it was Jax who replied. “I’m fluent in French _and_ Spanish.” From a young age, both Sebastian and Santana had been teaching Jax to speak French and Spanish respectively. “Does that mean I can skip too?” Jax asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“If you don’t want to see your seventeenth birthday,” Hunter replied, narrowing his eyes into a glare at Sebastian for putting the idea that it was okay to skip into their son’s head.

Jax pouted and folded his arms across his chest. “How come Dad’s allowed to do it, but I’m not?” he grumbled.

“Because your dad’s an idiot, and you’re smarter than he is,” Hunter replied, to which Jax grinned brilliantly, and Sebastian’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Don’t look like that,” he instructed of his husband. “You’re the one who just told our teenage son that it’s okay to skip class.”

Sebastian scoffed and waved his hand. “I didn’t say it was okay,” he pointed out. “I just said that I did it. If my dad had found out I’d skipped, I would probably still be grounded. I don’t even think Kiz knows.”

Hunter didn’t say anything in response but he found that last part of the statement hard to believe. He knew for a fact that both Kurt and Sebastian Hummel told each other _everything_. They hadn’t had the best childhoods, but they had become best friends as teenagers and hadn’t kept secrets from each other since.

Even as the thought appeared in Hunter’s mind, he had to correct himself. There was one secret that Sebastian had managed to keep hidden from everyone for months, and it was the very reason why the lawyer didn’t drink and hadn’t for sixteen years.

“What are you thinking about?” Sebastian’s voice asked, cutting through Hunter’s thoughts and memories of the past.

Hunter blinked, focusing on the here and now; not what could have been. “Just wondering how you managed to keep a secret from Kurt,” he lied. “You’ve never been able to keep your mouth shut around him. I’m pretty sure he knows more about our sex life than either of us are comfortable with.”

Jax pulled a face. “Gross,” he gagged, making the older men laugh and roll their eyes at him.

“Parents do it too, Jax,” Sebastian pointed out with a snicker. “Get over it.”

The teenager shuddered in response. “Doesn’t mean I want to hear about it, though,” he pointed out.

Sebastian smirked and Hunter knew exactly what his husband was going to do. Saving his son from a life time of trauma and themselves from the therapy bills, Hunter almost slammed his hand over Sebastian’s mouth, cutting off the words that no-doubt had been on the tip of his tongue.

“I think that’s enough talk about people’s sex lives for one night.”

*

_Four Days Later_

Jax had just finished the final question on the history exercise, when the final bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Around him, his classmates jumped up, eager to get out of school for the day. 

He, however, took his time. Getting out of the parking lot was hell when every student old enough to drive was trying to leave.

Unless he was in a hurry, Jax liked to take his time; it made his commute home so much easier.

As he leisurely packed away his things, he heard Mrs Conway call his name over the din around him. When he looked up curiously, she added, “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Logically he knew that there was nothing he had done wrong. One of his parents’ stipulations for attending such an expensive school had been that he had to keep his nose clean. Since attending the prestigious St Joseph’s Academy had been Jax’s choice, he had no intention in messing things up, so he generally tried to be on his best behaviour.

But, there was something so automatically terrifying about when a teacher wanted to speak to you, that Jax couldn’t help panicking. 

Swallowing nervously Jax slowly made his way toward the brunet teacher. 

The closer Jax got to her desk, the more certain he was that he had figured out what the conversation was going to be about.

His family tree homework. He was going to get in trouble for using such a large sheet of paper, he was certain of it. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked politely, reaching the desk and fiddling with the straps on his backpack nervously.

Mrs Conway smiled reassuringly and silently indicated for him to take a seat at the nearest desk. Wordlessly, Jax slid into the seat and watched as she pulled his homework from her drawer.

“I was grading your family tree last night,” she began, handing the rolled up paper back to him, “when I noticed something.”

“I know it’s not a regular sized piece of paper,” Jax began, “but-,”

The teacher raised her hand, cutting Jax off. “You don’t have a regular sized family,” she finished for him with a smile. Part of Jax was surprised that she already knew how large his family was; she was a new teacher, and hadn’t even met his parents yet. 

But, the rest of him wasn’t surprised at all. Jax had no problem admitting that he had two moms and two dads; in fact, he was pretty sure there wasn’t anyone in the school who didn’t know at least a little about Jax’s family.

“It’s not the size I wanted to talk to you about,” Mrs Conway continued, cutting through Jax’s thoughts. “It’s the content.”

Jax frowned, and shook his head, indicating that he still had no idea what she was talking about.

With another smile, Mrs Conway informed Jax, “Your Uncle Finn was my teacher during my sophomore year of High School.”

There was silence after her words as they sunk into Jax’s brain. When they eventually did, he eloquently blurted, “What?”

Mrs Conway laughed and leant back in her chair, running a hand over her auburn hair. “I didn't realise it at first,” she began, “but your mom, Blaine and I were all in the same Glee club.”

Jax’s eyes went even wider. “You seriously went to McKinley?” he asked. “In Ohio.”

She chuckled again and nodded her head. “William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio.”

Jax knew that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t help it. There was no way he was currently having this conversation. It was too much of a coincidence. His family had moved from Ohio to New York long before Jax had been born; there was no way one of their old school mates should be teaching in the state as well.

“So my dad and everyone… You know them all?” Jax eventually asked when he found his voice again.

“Well,” Mrs Conway corrected him softly, “I knew Blaine, Brittany and Santana. I don’t remember ever meeting Kurt, and only ever crossed paths with Sebastian and Hunter at Glee Club competitions, so I’m not sure that counts.”

She reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out an envelope. “I hope this isn’t out of line, but… After grading your homework, I dug these out. I thought you might like copies,” Mrs Conway said softly, holding the envelope out for Jax to take.

Curiously, Jax accepted the envelope and gasped when he saw what was inside. They were photos; candids, really. He immediately recognised younger versions of his mom and Uncle Blaine as he slowly flicked through them.

“That’s me,” Mrs Conway advised, tapping her finger against the image of her younger self with a taller man, Jax vaguely recognised. “And that’s…”

“Uncle Finn,” Jax finished for her, his voice little more than a whisper. He flicked the picture over and saw that there were words written on the back.

_Marley Rose & Finn Hudson - 2013_

“Your maiden name was Rose?” Jax asked, looking up at the teacher with embarrassingly watery eyes. When she nodded her head, he made a mental note to ask if anyone remembered her when he got home.

Jax continued flicking through the photos, most of them were Blaine and Brittany, but he couldn’t help laughing at the sight of Sebastian and Hunter in their Dalton blazers.

“They look so serious,” Jax snickered, examining the picture closer.

Mrs Conway tilted her head so she could see the photo better, before laughing and nodding her head. “I think the Warblers were just about to go on stage,” she mused. “They kicked our butts!”

Jax laughed, pretty confident that some of the teenage Marley Rose had just shone through a little.

“Thank you,” Jax whispered, carefully putting the photos back in the envelope. “These… You don’t even know how much these mean to me.”

A sad smile crossed the teacher’s face, and there were tears shining in her blue eyes. “I didn’t know him for long, but I know Finn would be so proud of you, Jax,” she whispered. “You’re an amazing young man, and wherever he is now, I’m sure he’s smiling down on you.”

Jax swallowed around the lump that had appeared in his throat. There were tears falling down his cheeks, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Thank you,” he whispered, clutching the envelope tightly. “That… Thank you for sharing these with me. No one talks about him back home.”

Mrs Conway nodded her head in understanding. “I can imagine. What happened was hard for all of us, but most of us didn’t know him _that_ well and we weren’t family.”

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a tissue, handing it to Jax, who accepted it with an embarrassed smile.

“If you ever have any questions about him, and you can’t ask your family, just come find me,” she offered. “I’ll try to answer whatever I can.”

Jax grinned brilliantly at her. “Thank you!” he gushed, getting to his feet.

He offered her one final smile, before heading toward the door. He was halfway there, when he heard Mrs Conway call his name again.

Curiously, he turned around to see that she was grinning at him. “Don’t you want your homework back?” she asked, holding the rolled up family tree out to him.

Jax’s cheeks coloured in embarrassment and accepted the homework from her. Curiously, he unrolled a little of it, peaking at the top corner where he knew she wrote grades.

He’d gotten an A.

*


End file.
